Dental implant therapy offers a method for restoring non-restorable teeth and endentulous dental sites in patients. Most dental implant systems hitherto require surgeries to drill precise pre-designed implant space such that an identically shaped prefabricated dental implant can be inserted into the implant space. Surgically preparing the implant space requires extensive diagnostic planning, invasive surgery, and an extended healing time. If the planned implant sites are close to the sinus or the nerve canal, the placement of the dental implant is unsuitable, and extensive bone graft surgery is generally required to build a suitable implant site before the dental implant can be inserted. Moreover, the invasive surgery may damage the periodontal tissue and supporting bone, and may occasionally result in the potential loss of stability and retention of the dental implant.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and system for fabricating and installing a dental implant that allows preservation of the supporting periodontal tissue and the supporting bone while maximizing retention and stability of the dental implant.